


You are devil, Adrien

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Devil, F/M, GRA, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform, głupi plan luki, jednostronne ujawnienie, marcaniel - w tle, miłość, pocieszanie, przyjaźń luki i marinette
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: ❝you aren't angel, adrien.you are a devil, adrien. ❞co się stanie jak marinette przestanie się starać? Luka podsuwa jej pomysł. Iście diabelski pomysł.





	1. Prolog

Wiatr poruszał włosami dziewczyny. Jej oczy były skupione tylko na nim. Na pewnym blondynie, którego obserwowała z daleka. Skanowała jego twarz, ale niepotrzebnie bo znała ją na pamięć, a i tak potrzebowała odświeżania pamięci, na wszelki wypadek jakby miała zniknąć. Podeszła do niego. 

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. 

Stanęła na przeciwko niego. 

\- Wiesz kim jesteś, Adrien? - spytała. 

\- Aniołem? - dopytał. 

\- Nie jesteś aniołem, Adrien. Jesteś diabłem. - powiedziała. 

Odeszła w dal, zostawiając go z tyłu.


	2. ༄❤ 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka Pomaga, Marinette się podnieść.

Marinette nie wiedziała już co robić. Miała największy dylemat, jeśli chodziło o jej uczucia względem Adriena. Odpuszczenie i danie Adrienowi spokoju, było kuszącą opcją. Luka to był jej przyjaciel, więc powinien jej pomóc. Prawda? 

Ze smętną miną nie zauważyła, jak po drodze do Luki, minęła Adriena. Blondyn zauważył jej minę, nawet się z nią przywitał, a ona jak gdyby nigdy nic, minęła go bez słowa. Olała go. Była zamyślona tak, że weszła w słup. Chciał jej pomóc, ale ona szybko wstała z zimnego chodnika i ruszyła dalej. 

💜

Marinette:

 

Jestem załamana oraz smutna jednocześnie. Idę powoli do pokoju Luki, po czym widzę go z gitarą siedzącego na łóżku. Od razu mnie zauważył, odłożył gitarę po czym podszedł do mnie i przytulił. W tym momencie cieszyłam się, że mam takiego dobrego przyjaciela. On wiedział o wszystkim. O tym, że jestem zakochana nieszczęśliwie w Adrienie, o Kagami i Lili która z każdym dniem, stosowała wobec mnie coraz gorsze zagrania. Miałam powoli dość. 

Zauważyłam, że się zmieniłam. Nie jestem już miła i nie pomagam aż tak często innym. Jestem obojętna, twarda. Nie okazuję innym uczuć. Odpowiadam na hejty i obrazy jakby mnie nie obchodziły. Jednak ja mam dość. Czuję, że upadam. Latałam. A upadłam. Dlaczego? Nie wiem, jedyne kogo nie straciłam to Tikki. Moja kochana kwami, pomaga mi ze wszystkim. Nie myślę, już o złych rzeczach, a raczej się staram. 

\- Co się stało, Mari? - spytał czule głaszcząc mnie po włosach. 

\- Nie mam sił, ja go kocham a on mnie najwyraźniej nie! - krzyknęłam, wtulając głowę w jego koszulkę. 

\- Rozumiem, ale nie odpuszczaj. Rób wszystko by widział co stracił. 

 

💜

Bo widzisz Adrien, mam dość. Ale nie zaprzestanę. Wojna się rozpoczęła.


	3. ༄❤2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gra się rozpoczyna.   
> A Marinette próbuje przekonać Alyę, że sama wie co robi.

Pierwsza Gra: Niech zobaczy co stracił i niech się zakocha

Granatowłosa stała przed szafą, już dobre kilka minut. Tikki, która nie mogła patrzeć na swoją podopieczną która była, nie okłamując nikogo, nieporadna, podleciała do niej. Nieporadność w przypadku Marinette, to było to, że nie mogła sobie poradzić ze swoimi uczuciami. Kwami wzięła czerwoną sukienkę, czarną marynarkę i z odmętów pokoju, wyjęła czarne niskie, szpilki. Fiołkowooka wzięła od stworzenia ubrania i poszła do swojej, małej ale przytulnej łazienki. 

Pięć minut później wyszła z niej, ubrana w to co dała jej Tikki, oraz w rozpuszczonych włosach. Wzięła swój plecak i torebkę, do której wleciało stworzonko i wyszła z domu. W miarę szybkim krokiem ruszyła do szkoły. Od razu przy wejściu zaatakowała ją Alya. 

\- Dziewczyno, dla kogo się tak wystroiłaś. Dla jednego, pewnego blondyna? - spytała. 

\- Nie Alya, po prostu ubrałam się inaczej, niż zwykle. - odparła wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Okej, ale pamiętaj, nie poddawaj się. - powiedziała. 

\- Olałam go, po co się starać. Adrien nie zwróci na mnie uwagi. - szepnęła, wzruszając ramionami.

Obie ruszyły do klasy od chemii, mijając nieświadomie blondyna. Który bardzo przypadkowo usłyszał rozmowę jego przyjaciółek. Ciągle po głowie chodziło mu pytanie: "Ona była we mnie zakochana? I dlaczego ja się rumienię, do cholery?". Tymczasem dziewczyny doszły do sali. Usiadłszy na swoich miejscach, wyjęły obie tablety i książki. 

Około godziny szesnastej zakończyły się lekcje. Był piątek więc, miała cały wieczór dla siebie. Oczywiście, że nie. Od razu usłyszała krzyki na ulicy. Szybko ukryła się w zaułku, po czym przemieniła się w Ladybug. Przez cały czas walki, myślała, czy Adrien zauważył co stracił.

Kiedy zakończyli walkę, przybili tradycyjnego żółwika i odeszli w swoje strony.

Marinette od razu usiadła, na łóżku i zaczęła czytać lekturę. Na jej nieszczęście zadzwonił telefon. Niemrawo odebrała.

\- Halo? - spytała jakby od niechcenia.

\- Tu Adrien, dzwonię by powiedzieć, że cię kocham. I nie czytaj lektury, mamy ją zadaną dopiero za tydzień. - powiedział i się rozłączył.


	4. ༄❤ 3

Pierwsza Gra: Niech zobaczy co stracił i niech się zakocha

Granatowłosa stała przed szafą, już dobre kilka minut. Tikki, która nie mogła patrzeć na swoją podopieczną która była, nie okłamując nikogo, nieporadna, podleciała do niej. Nieporadność w przypadku Marinette, to było to, że nie mogła sobie poradzić ze swoimi uczuciami. Kwami wzięła czerwoną sukienkę, czarną marynarkę i z odmętów pokoju, wyjęła czarne niskie, szpilki. Fiołkowooka wzięła od stworzenia ubrania i poszła do swojej, małej ale przytulnej łazienki. 

Pięć minut później wyszła z niej, ubrana w to co dała jej Tikki, oraz w rozpuszczonych włosach. Wzięła swój plecak i torebkę, do której wleciało stworzonko i wyszła z domu. W miarę szybkim krokiem ruszyła do szkoły. Od razu przy wejściu zaatakowała ją Alya. 

\- Dziewczyno, dla kogo się tak wystroiłaś. Dla jednego, pewnego blondyna? - spytała. 

\- Nie Alya, po prostu ubrałam się inaczej, niż zwykle. - odparła wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Okej, ale pamiętaj, nie poddawaj się. - powiedziała. 

\- Olałam go, po co się starać. Adrien nie zwróci na mnie uwagi. - szepnęła, wzruszając ramionami.

Obie ruszyły do klasy od chemii, mijając nieświadomie blondyna. Który bardzo przypadkowo usłyszał rozmowę jego przyjaciółek. Ciągle po głowie chodziło mu pytanie: "Ona była we mnie zakochana? I dlaczego ja się rumienię, do cholery?". Tymczasem dziewczyny doszły do sali. Usiadłszy na swoich miejscach, wyjęły obie tablety i książki. 

Około godziny szesnastej zakończyły się lekcje. Był piątek więc, miała cały wieczór dla siebie. Oczywiście, że nie. Od razu usłyszała krzyki na ulicy. Szybko ukryła się w zaułku, po czym przemieniła się w Ladybug. Przez cały czas walki, myślała, czy Adrien zauważył co stracił.

Kiedy zakończyli walkę, przybili tradycyjnego żółwika i odeszli w swoje strony.

Marinette od razu usiadła, na łóżku i zaczęła czytać lekturę. Na jej nieszczęście zadzwonił telefon. Niemrawo odebrała.

\- Halo? - spytała jakby od niechcenia.

\- Tu Adrien, dzwonię by powiedzieć, że cię kocham. I nie czytaj lektury, mamy ją zadaną dopiero za tydzień. - powiedział i się rozłączył.


	5. ༄❤ 4

Druga Gra: Bądź dla niego kimś kogo prawie nie znał

Marinette spoglądała na Paryż, pod maską Biedronki. Jej włosy tym razem były rozpuszczone, przez co powiewały na wietrze. Postanowiła tak zrobić, gdyż zarządziła zmiany w swoim bohaterskim uniformie. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a niebo przybierało kolor różowy, pomarańczowy i żółty. Musiała przyznać, że uwielbiała zachody słońca. Nagle usłyszała jak ktoś, siada obok niej. Był to Czarny Kot. Partner i najlepszy przyjaciel, granatowłosy. Jako jedyny rozumiał ją bez słów, jeśli chodzi o ich misje i patrole. W pewnym momencie blondyn dotknął jej ramienia. Przeszedł przez jej plecy dreszcz, a na policzki wpełzł rumieniec. Słowa które wypowiedział zielonooki, chwilę później, wprawiły ją w osłupienie. 

\- Wiem kim jesteś, My Lady. 

❤

Przystała na dachu, uciekła od niego chwilę po tym, jak usłyszała te pięć słów, od Czarnego Kota. Zachowała się jak tchórz. Ale przecież nim była, do jasnej cholery. Zawsze była tchórzem. Była cholernym tchórzem. Czasami myślała, że nie powinna dostać miraculum, że nie powinna być bohaterką. Miała takowe wrażenie, przez to wszystko. Upadła na kolana. Wiedziała,że zawiodła Czarnego Kota, Adriena, Alya'ę i cały Paryż. Czuła się beznadziejnie. Jedyne co usłyszała, to to, że ktoś usiadł obok niej. Był to Chat, który przytulił ją do swojego boku, otaczając jej drobną sylwetkę. Jej włosy nadal były związane w dwa kucyki, ale mimo to miała je rozczochrane. 

\- Spokojnie, Mariś. Rozumiem, że to wszystko jest trudne dla ciebie. - wyszeptał opierając policzek o jej głowę. Po chwili ucałował czubek jej głowy. Spoglądnęła na niego swoimi fiołkowymi oczami.

\- Czyli nie jesteś zawiedziony, że ja jestem Biedronką? - spytała niepewnie. 

\- Oczywiście My Lady. 

Lecz wiedziała, że kłamie.

❤


	6. ༄❤ 5

Zakończ tą grę, bo i tak nie ma ona sensu. 

Marinette nie mogła zasnąć, więc postanowiła wyjść na balkon. Zaczęła myśleć o tym wszystkim co się działo, w ostatnich dniach. Po co się posłuchała Luki? Jak to nawet nie miało najmniejszego, sensu. Przecież zrozumiała już dawno, że jest tylko dla Adriena, tylko przyjaciółką i to nic nie zmieni. To ciążyło bardzo na niej oraz jej sercu. Bo jak pogodzić się z tym, że on wtedy mówił o przyjacielskiej miłości, a tą prawdziwą skierował do Kagami. Nie było sensu, nawet zaczynać tej gry. Do tego Chat, wiedział, że była Ladybug. Może i ją zaakceptował, ale czuła, że może powinna znaleźć miłość u kogoś, kto to odwzajemni? 

Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Z jej oczu wypłynęły łzy. Kiedy jej serce zrozumie, że to nigdy nie miało prawa bytu? Kiedy, do jasnej cholery? Upadła na kolana, a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. To wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Nie powinna nawet, robić sobie nadziei, że kiedykolwiek ją pokocha. 

Nie słyszała jak ktoś, ląduje za nią i wpatruje się w nią, swoimi kocimi zielonymi oczami. 

\- Mari, co się stało? - znała ten, głos. Wiedziała do kogo należy. Lecz nie mogła się odwrócić. Czuła się jakby obciążona tym wszystkim. Nie mogła na niego spojrzeć. Po prostu jakby spojrzała, zaczęła by mocniej płakać.

\- Nic nie ma sensu. - wyjąkała, połykając swe łzy. Czuła się bezsilna. Tikki, która smacznie spała w jej pokoju, specjalnie wyszła stamtąd by jej nie budzić. W sumie była dwudziesta trzecia i powinna już spać. - Mogłam nie słuchać Luki. On mi podpowiadał te wszystkie, głupie pomysły. - z jej oczu wypływały, kolejne łzy.

\- My Lady, powiedz o co chodzi. - powiedział, podchodząc do niej. Odwrócił siłą, jej małą twarz w swoją stronę. Widział tylko łzy których było, coraz więcej. Miała czerwone oczy, a do tego miała rozczochrane włosy. Wyglądała jak siedem nieszczęść. Musiał przyznać, że był sobą zawiedziony, że ktoś ją zranił, a on do tego dopuścił.

\- Nie bo, to nic nie da. - odparła. Mimo jej starań, jej łzy leciały dalej z jej oczu.

Chat przyciągnął, drobną dziewczynę do siebie, a ona się wtuliła w niego ufnie. Gładził jej włosy, aby choć trochę się uspokoiła. Nie mógł jej widzieć w takim, opłakanym stanie, bo to łamało mu serce.

Kochał ją.

Dlatego tak bardzo, przejmuje się tym jak ona się czuje. Do tego ona jest jego przyjaciółką, ukochaną i partnerką w walce ze złem. Nie mógł dopuścić, by akuma zawładnęła jego Marinette. Bał się tylko jak ona by, zareagowała na to kim on jest pod maską.

Gdy dziewczyna się odrobinę uspokoiła, ponowił zadane wcześniej pytanie.

\- Co się stało Mari, że zastałem cię o tej porze, na twoim balkonie, w tak opłakanym stanie?

Granatowłosa pociągnęła nosem, po czym zaczęła mówić.

-Zaczęło się od tego, że odwiedziłam mojego przyjaciela Lukę. Powiedziałam mu wtedy, że jestem beznadziejnie zakochana w Adrienie, moim przyjacielu z klasy, ale on uważa mnie tylko, jako przyjaciółkę. -westchnęła. - To on podsunął mi ten, słaby pomysł. Ale chyba muszę się pogodzić z tym,że on nigdy nie zauważy we mnie kogoś innego. - powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na telefon. - Powinnam już kłaść się spać. Dobranoc, Chaton.

Odsunęła się i wstała, po czym weszła do swojego pokoju. Zostawiając Chata ze swoimi własnymi, przemyśleniami.

≈❤


	7. ༄❤ 6

Wyznaj mu uczucia, bo po co męczyć się z tym wszystkim. 

Marinette wstała ledwo, rano ze swojego łóżka. Wczorajsza noc, podczas której rozmawiała z Chatem, ciągle nie dawała jej spać. Nie miała nawet jak, zakryć worów pod swoimi oczami. Olała to, machając ręką. Ubrała na siebie czarny sweter oraz różowe spodnie. Włosy zostawiła rozpuszczone. Przepuszczała mimo uszu to, że może powinna zostać w domu, co mówiła jej Tikki, widząc w jakim stanie jest jej podopieczna. Wzięła plecak i torbę, po czym zeszła na dół, biorąc po drodze picie i drugie śniadanie. 

Granatowłosa po krótkiej wieczornej rozmowie, ze swoim partnerem, postanowiła wyznać swoje uczucia, swojemu przyjacielowi. Mimo, że od dawna pogodziła się z tym, że została uwięziona w strefie przyjaźni. Nie mogła już tego trzymać w sobie, bo to po prostu ją wyniszczy psychicznie. Nie mogła się poddać, jak się podda, to nie będzie mogła spojrzeć w oczy Czarnemu Kotu. Nie wiedziała co odpowie blondyn. Szczerze? Bała się jak cholera, jego reakcji. Lecz już postanowiła. Zrobi to i bez względu na układ gwiazdozbiorów, w nocy powie mu to, bez jąkania. Bez palpitacji serca i innych rzeczy utrudniających, jej rozmowę z zielonookim. 

Podczas drogi do szkoły, wsłuchiwała się w swoje kroki, myśląc o tym kiedy mu powiedzieć. Milion myśli przelatywały jej przez głowę, przez co nie zauważyła kiedy doszła do szkoły. Nagle, gdy wchodziła po schodach, na kogoś wpadła. Czarnowłosa drobna postać, wstała pierwsza. 

\- Przepraszam, Marinette. - usłyszała, cichutki głos. 

\- Nie martw się, Marc. Odrobinę się zamyśliłam.- machnęła dłonią. On natomiast podał jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać, na co ona przyjęła pomoc. - A tak, poza tym jak tam u ciebie Marc?

\- Dobrze, dzisiaj zaczynamy pracę, nad nowym egzemplarzem komiksu. - odparł, rumieniąc się zielonooki. 

\- Okej, to ja muszę już iść, mam coś do załatwienia. - powiedziała. - Do zobaczenia, Marc! - odeszła, zostawiając delikatnie uśmiechniętego czarnowłosego chłopaka. 

Szła do klasy, z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach. Rozmowa z czarnowłosym, poprawiła jej humor. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu, ciesząc się, że Marc i Nathaniel są parą, a dowiedziała się o tym niedawno, podsłuchując rozmowę, Nathaniela i Alix. Cieszyła się, że pomogła wtedy znaleźć Nathanielowi partnera do komiksów. Zamyślona nie zauważyła kiedy weszła do klasy, usiadła w swojej ławce, czekając na Alya'ę oraz Nino. Wyjęła swój szkicownik, po czym zaczęła rysować. 

\- Hej, Mari. - powiedział, za nią znajomy, głęboki głos. Odwróciła się, a jej oczom ukazał się Adrien. 

\- O hej, Adrien. - odparła, zamykając szkicownik. 

\- Masz, może ochotę wyjść gdzieś po lekcjach? - spytał. - Mój ojciec wyjechał, na tydzień, więc Nathalie zwolniła mnie ze wszystkich, zajęć dodatkowych. 

\- Okej, możemy pójść. - odparła. 

"Już wiem, kiedy mu wyznam moje uczucia", pomyślała. 

On tylko usiadł, na swoim miejscu, posyłając jej przepiękny uśmiech. Po kilku minutach, wpadła jak burza Alya, a za nią Nino. Od razu, gdy usiadła obok Marinette, zaczęła mówić o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie oraz ich ostatniej walce, z nową zakumowaną osobą. Marinette, udawała zainteresowaną tym o czym mówiła, jej przyjaciółka. Przecież wiedziała, o tej walce, bo była Biedronką. 

\- A ona wtedy... Hej, Marinette czy ty mnie słuchasz? - zapytała Alya, widząc jak Marinette jest zamyślona. 

\- Tak, tak słucham cię. - zaśmiała się nerwowo. 

\- To o czym mówiłam? - zapytała podstępnie, wiedząc, że przyjaciółka jej nie słucha. 

\- O, Biedronce? - zaśmiała się, drapiąc się za głową. 

\- Nie, o walce. Dobra wracając. - westchnęła. Miała dalej mówić, ale zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. - Opowiem ci na przerwie. 

 

🖤〰〰〰🖤

Po lekcjach, Marinette podeszła do szafki i wyjęła z niej swój płaszcz. Zapięła go i odgarnęła grzywkę z czoła. Wyjęła z szafki również książki, by móc później odrobić zadania domowe. Nagle za nią stanął Adrien, przez co o mało nie dostała zawału. "Czemu on mnie ciągle straszy?", przemknęło jej przez myśl. 

\- Nie strasz mnie tak. - warknęła patrząc na niego. 

\- Przepraszam, naprawdę nie chciałem cię przestraszyć. - powiedział. 

\- Okej, zaraz pójdziemy, tylko wezmę plecak. - odparła, po czym założyła plecak. 

Wyszli razem ze szkoły, po czym skierowali się w stronę jednej z kawiarni, nieopodal domu Marinette. Marinette nie wiedziała, czemu ręka Adriena, tak przypadkiem dotyka jej dłoni. Minęli po drodze Marca i Nathaniela, którzy postanowili pójść do parku, by popracować nad komiksem. W końcu dotarli do kawiarni. Marinette zdjęła swój płaszcz, ponieważ było tam ciepło i przewiesiła go na oparciu krzesła. Na oparciu również zawiesiła, plecak, po czym usiadła, na białym krześle. Adrien także przewiesił kurtkę oraz swoją torbę, o swoje krzesło po czym usiadł. Oboje wzięli karty menu, a na policzki Marinette wpłynął rumieniec. Po kilku minutach, przyszła kelnerka. 

\- Co podać? - spytała. 

\- Ja poproszę, czarną herbatę oraz ciastka czekoladowe. - odparła. 

\- A ja poproszę, czarną kawę oraz sernik. - powiedział blondyn, spoglądając kątem oka na swoją przyjaciółkę. 

Kelnerka po zapisaniu zamówienia, odeszła. Marinette wzięła głęboki oddech. "To ten moment", pomyślała. 

\- Wiesz, Adrien bo ja muszę ci coś wyznać. - odparła. - Ja jestem w tobie zakochana. 

 

🖤〰〰〰🖤


	8. ༄❤ 7

\- Wiesz, Adrien bo ja muszę ci coś wyznać. - odparła. - Ja jestem w tobie zakochana. 

Po głowie Marinette chodziły same, czarne scenariusze. Czyli, że na przykład zerwie z nią przyjaźń, wyśmieje, upokorzy, nie będzie z nią utrzymywał kontaktu lub powie, że jej nie kocha i zostawi ją w kawiarni. Z zamyślenia, wyrwał ją głos Adriena. 

\- Mari, halo. - pomachał jej przed oczami, swoją dłonią. - Wszystko dobrze? - spytał, z troską w głosie. Dotknął delikatnie jej policzka. 

\- Tak, wszystko jest okej. - zaśmiała się nerwowo. 

\- A tak poza tym... - zaczął. - wiesz ja ciebie, też kocham. - szepnął jej do ucha. 

Przybliżył się do niej, powoli. Nagle jednak, przyszła kelnerka z zamówieniem. Szybko się od siebie odsunęli, momentalnie się zarumienili oraz podziękowali, za zamówienie. Zaczęli jeść. Nastała pomiędzy nimi głucha cisza. Policzki Marinette przybrały kolor włosów Nathaniela. Kątem oka spojrzała na niego, a gdy zauważył, że ona na niego spogląda, odwróciła wzrok. Zaśmiał się cicho. Ona natomiast zachichotała delikatnie. 

Pół godziny później, po zapłaceniu za zamówienie, wyszli przed kawiarnię. Niestety zaczęło padać. Adrien, który zapomniał całkowicie o zabraniu parasola, zjechał siebie za to. Marinette widząc, że zapomniał parasola, wyjęła swój czerwony parasol. Podała mu go. On niepewnie, przyjął go, spoglądając na nią. Nie chciał, by szła bez parasola, nie chciał by była chora. 

\- A co z tobą? - spytał. 

\- Mam kaptur. - zaśmiała się, zakładając kaptur od płaszcza. 

Granatowłosa chciała już skierować się do domu, gdy nagle blondyn złapał jej nadgarstek, obrócił do siebie, po czym pocałował ją w usta. Nie wiedzieli ile trwał pocałunek, ale ich to nie obchodziło. Była tylko ona i on. Nikt inny. Czuli się jakby, świat zatrzymał się w miejscu i nikt inny. Tylko ta druga osoba. Po kilku minutach, niechętnie odsunęli się od siebie, pragnąc by było tak zawsze. 

\- Kocham Cię. - powiedzieli w tym samym momencie, po czym się zaśmiali. Blondyn musiał przyznać, że jej śmiech jest najpiękniejszy na świecie. Czuł się jakby odzyskał szczęście, w swoim życiu. 

\- To co, będziesz moją dziewczyną? - spytał dotykając jej policzka, na którym było kilka kropel deszczu. 

\- Oczywiście głuptasie. - zaśmiała się, pstrykając go palcem w nos. - Muszę iść. Pa. - pocałowała go na odchodne w policzek. 

\- Pa. - powiedział i dotknął nieświadomie policzka, po czym się zarumienił. 

***

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, Tikki! - powiedziała kiedy położyła się, na łóżko. - Adrien mnie kocha i mnie pocałował. I to wcale nie był sen! 

\- Może powinnaś już pójść spać. - powiedziała Tikki, pałaszując ciasteczko. 

\- No tak dobranoc, Tikki. - powiedziała i weszła pod kołdrę. 

\- Tak, dobranoc Marinette. 

***


	9. ༄❤ 9

Marinette ledwo się obudziła przed siódmą, ponieważ zasnęła o trzeciej nad ranem, przez myśli które chodziły jej po głowie. Wstała z wygodnego łóżka, w którym chciała zostać o wiele dłużej, lecz miała już za dużo spóźnień na lekcje. Wzięła wcześniej przygotowane ubrania i weszła do łazienki. Załatwiła swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne, umyła zęby i przebrała się, ze swojej piżamy. Z pomieszczenia wyszła ubrana w czarne legginsy, biało-różowy sweter a na jej nogach były czarne baleriny. Narzuciła plecak na jedno ramię oraz wzięła w dłoń, swój płaszcz. Zeszła do salono-kuchni, odłożyła plecak oraz zawiesiła płaszcz na oparciu krzesła. 

Wyjęła z lodówki mleko, po czym sięgnęła do szafki po jej ulubione, płatki czekoladowe. Wlała do miski mleko i wsypała płatki. Napiła się soku pomarańczowego, zjadła i ubrała płaszcz. Narzuciła na ramiona plecak, wołając Tikki. Rodzice byli już w piekarni, więc nie musiała obawiać się, że zauważą jej kochane kwami. Dała kwami jedno ciastko, a resztę schowała do pudełka, które włożyła do jednej z przegród w plecaku, do której później wleciała Tikki. 

Zeszła na dół, żegnając rodziców i wyszła do szkoły. Od razu weszła do klasy i wyjęła zeszyt, z zieloną okładką. Postanowiła powtórzyć coś z chemii, a że nie rozumiała jej prawie w ogóle, szło jej opornie, ponieważ miała być kartkówka, lub kobieta może zrobić przepytankę. Nagle czyjeś silne ramiona, objęły ją od tyłu. Od razu, do jej nosa dostał się zapach, znanych jej męskich perfum. 

\- Hej, Kochanie. - szepnął jej do ucha, co wywołało u granatowłosej gęsią skórkę. Od razu, wiedziała, że to jej chłopak. Adrien. - Jak ma się moja Księżniczka? - spytał. 

"Przecież tak mówi na mnie, Czarny Kot! Ale może to po prostu, zwykły przypadek.", pomyślała. 

\- Dobrze, a poza tym nie udawaj głupiego. - odparła. - Przecież wiem, że kazałeś Czarnemu Kotu, mnie obserwować każdej nocy. 

\- Może, ale ja się, po prostu o ciebie martwię. - położył głowę na jej ramieniu, po czym cmoknął ją w policzek. - I tak mnie kochasz. 

\- Kocham, kocham.


	10. ༄❤ 10 Epilog

Biedronka zeskoczyła do zaułka w którym przebywał Czarny Kot, ponieważ napisał jej, że muszą porozmawiać. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego akurat w śmierdzącym zaułku, w którym pełno było myszy, szczurów i innych jakiś insektów. Poprawiła swoje włosy, po czym podeszła do blondyna. 

\- Wiesz, Mari muszę z tobą porozmawiać. - odparł. - Od razu bardzo cię przepraszam, za to, że wcześniej ci nie powiedziałem. - westchnął. - Plagg, schowaj pazury. - powiedział szeptem, po czym przed Biedronką pojawił się Adrien. 

\- Adrien? - spytała jakby sama siebie. Przemieniła się z powrotem, w niezdarną nastolatkę, która chodzi do szkoły, po czym podeszła do niego. - Jak mogłeś mnie tak okłamywać. Jesteś diabłem, Adrien. - powiedziała i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Zaczęła łkać. On nic nie powiedział, tylko podszedł do niej i mocno ją, przytulił. 

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam. - Zaczął ją głaskać po jej włosach. - Bardzo cię kocham i nie mogłem, powiedzieć ci kim jestem jak byłaś w złym stanie, nie wybaczyłbym sobie, jakby dopadła cię akuma. Ja cię będę zawsze kochał, nie ważne co złego się stanie. - Delikatnie podniósł jej małą twarzyczkę, którą tak kochał. - Jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam. 

\- I tak cię kocham, ty głupi kocie. - odparła i pocałowała go w usta. - Lecz i tak jesteś moim diabłem.


End file.
